Eastern Horde
Narrative The Eastern Horde are one of the original fire Rogue Factions that sprung up to fill the power vacuum after the collapse of the civilized world. Historical Timeline Listed in Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Full History *The Eastern Horde faction received a new Leader ( Mutoto ) at the start of Operation: Warlord ( Mar 14, 2013 ). *The Eastern Horde faction was introduced in the Official Public Beta release on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further History History of Appearances Associated Units & Tech Additional Information *The Eastern Horde are 1 of only 6 active Rogue Factions that control Rogue Resource Deposits on the World Map. Trivia *The Eastern Horde faction Firsts & Records *War Commander First & Records : **''First Rogue Factions in War Commander'' - ***( TIE ) - Armored Corps, Black Widow, Eastern Horde, Hell Hounds and Son of Saints **''Faction with Most Appearances as Special Event Antagonist'' - Eastern Horde - ( with 5 Events ) **''Faction to introduce the most Base Backgrounds'' - Eastern Horde - ( 5 Backgrounds ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery Eastern Horde (new).png|Eastern Horde's Icon Mutoto by sharpwriter.jpg|Large Art Gallery - Event Messages Warlord-EventMessage-1.png|Operation: Warlord Event Message #1 Operation dead point.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message #1 Deadpoint-EventMessage-2.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message #2 Deadpoint-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining-2.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message #5 Deadpoint-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Deadpoint Event Message # ? Sin título.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #1 Deadpoint2-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #2 Deadpoint2-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #3 Wcdp2l24.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Event Message #5 Cerberus-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #1 Cerberus-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #2 Cerberus-EventMessage-3-Pre-24h.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #3 Cerberus-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Cerberus Event Message #4 Cerberus2-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #1 Cerberus2-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #2 Cerberus2-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #3 Cerberus2-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Cerberus 2 Event Message #4 Descent-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #1 Descent-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #2 Descent-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #3 Descent-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #4 Descent-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #5 Descent-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Descent Event Message #6 Isolation-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #1 Isolation-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #2 Isolation-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #3 Isolation-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #4 Isolation-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #5 Isolation-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Isolation Event Message #6 Gallery - War Trophies BattleTrophy3.png|Cerberus Trophy Operation: Cerberus Cerberus2-Trophy-HeaderPic.png|Cerberus 2 Trophy Operation: Cerberus 2 VolatilesContainer-LargePic.png|Volatiles Container Operation: Descent HordeOnslaughtTrophy-LargePic.png|Burning Desire Horde Onslaught Gallery - Associated Features Deadpoint-BonusTarget.png|Bonus XP Target First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint CC_Cerberus.png|Eastern Horde Command Center First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Cerberus-BonusTarget.png|Bonus Target First Appearance : ''' Gallery - Associated World Map Icons Hell Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress '''First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint Cerberus-EventBase-Icon.png|Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Cerberus-Fortress-Icon-Animated.gif|Compound Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Desert Base First Appearance : Operation: Warlord Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint Fortress-(Deadpont2)-Background.jpg|Snowy Mountain Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Deadpoint 2 Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|Satellite 1 First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg|Satellite 2 First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Cerberus-FortressCompound-Core-Background.jpg|Compound Core First Appearance : Operation: Cerberus Gallery - Rogue Attack Enemy spotted eastern horde 1.png RougeAttack-EasternHorde-2a.png RougeAttack-EasternHorde-3a.png RogueAttack-EasternHorde-1b.png Enemy spotted eastern horder battle won 2.png Gallery - Historical Eastern Horde.png|Former Leader Icon Name : Unknown WarRoom-RogueFactions-(09-11-2011).png|The War Room showing Old Leader Sep 11, 2011 Video Released : Aug 30, 2013 Official Kixeye Video']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = Released : Sep 26, 2013 Official Kixeye Video']]}} Released : May 21, 2014 Official Kixeye Video']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = Released : Jun 19, 2014 Official Kixeye Video']]}} Released : Mar 17, 2016 Official Kixeye Video']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = Released : Apr ??, 2016 Official Kixeye Video']]}} Navigation Category:Game Character Category:A to Z